Archer of Red
Archer of Red is the Archer-class Servant of the Red Faction in the Great Holy Grail War. While she is originally summoned by Rottweil Berzinsky, she later becomes one of the Servants of Shiro Kotomine. Her true name is Atalanta, the Chaste Huntress of Greek Mythology. While she was born the princess of Arcadia, she was abandoned in the mountains immediately after birth, surviving only due to Artemis' divine protection. She was raised by a sacred bear of Artemis, and Atalanta thus devoted her life to her in worship and gratitude. She is famous for three tales; joining Jason's Argonauts, slaying the Calydonian Boar, and the dispute over her marriage, which ended in her forcibly being married, breaking her vows. As punishment, it was said that she was transformed into a lion, and she retains the traits of a lion as a Servant in the form of her ears and tail. Statistics *'Name': Archer of Red, Atalanta *'Origin': Fate/Apocrypha *'Gender': Female *'Age': Unknown *'Classification': Archer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit *'Height': 166 cm (5'5.5") *'Weight': 57 kg (125 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Forest Green *'Hair Color': Green/Blonde *'Relatives': *'Alignment': Neutral *'Status': Deceased *'Class': SS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': Taurpolos *'Weaknesses': Atalanta refuses to fight or kill children. If she uses Agrius Metamorphosis, Phoebus Catastrophe will be sealed and she will lose her sanity and reason, which eventually results in her self-destruction. Ripping off the pelt will cause her to revert to her Archer form. Cannot fight in spirit form. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Phoebus Catastrophe *'Voice Actor': Saori Hayami Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least City level+ (Should be comparable to other Servants, such as Fate/stay night Archer), Mountain level with Tauropolos (When drawn to its limits, its power surpasses A-rank attacks, and it can pierce Siegfried's Armor of Fafnir and wound Karna when charged with magical energy), higher with Phoebus Catastrophe (When focused on a smaller area, it can nearly kill Servants like Spartacus) | At least City level+ (Has C++ strength making her much stronger than before), Mountain level with Tauropolos (When utilizing her bow she managed to fight evenly with Jeanne and score a mutual kill against a weakened Achilles). Higher with Tauropolos Skia Thermokrasia (An A-rank Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm that utilizes all her magical energy to deliver a devastating blow, and should thus be comparable to other A-rank Noble Phantasms like Enfer Château d'If). *'Speed': Massively Hypersonic (One of the swiftest Servants of the Great Holy Grail War, and even Jeanne struggles to keep up with her) | Massively Hypersonic (Her agility is ranked up to A+ making her even faster, blitzed Jeanne in combat and kept up with Achilles although his wounded heel slowed him down by 70%) *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': At least Class PJ, Class PJ+ with Tauropolos | At least Class PJ, Class PJ+ with Tauropolos *'Durability': At least City level+ (Took a kick from Spartacus, but would've been killed instantly had it fully connected) | At least City level+ (Withstood attacks from Ruler) *'Stamina': Above Superhuman *'Range': Kilometers with Tauropolos (Her archery skill is comparable to Chiron's and should thus be at least comparable to Fate/stay night Archer's) *'Intelligence': Gifted (Atalanta is a peerless huntress skilled in, tracking, restraining wild beasts, camouflage and all other skills needed for a hunter. Her skill with a bow is said to tread into the realm of Gods, with her only peer being the model for Sagittarius, Chiron. She is able to strike targets in a dense forest from a extreme distance that they appear as moving dots during nighttime with perfect precision. During combat she is able to make quick decisions for the most efficient way to eliminate an enemy, such as quickly impairing their movements or disarming them before shooting their vital points for the kill. When utilizing Agrius Metamorphosis her way of thinking changes into that of a wild beast, making her combat style increasingly deadly as the speed of her thinking regarding killing an enemy become faster. When combined with her self evolution skill, she is able to kill an enemy even faster, as she is able to constantly evolve to accomplish it.) Appearance Atalanta is a huntress who wears beautiful green clothing, clad in verdant green with her cold, sharp eyes containing a beastly glint. Her hair is stretched out long and unkempt, and it is completely lacking in the silkiness that would be found amongst those of noble birth. As one who can be called a beautiful beast in human form, it befits her appearance. Atalanta's charm points consists of those things on her head that look like animal ears and that thing on her lower back that looks like a tail. Her animal ears and tail seem to be the symbols and after-effects of a curse told of in her legend... or so they should have been, but she actually seems to like them. Personality Born in the natural paradise of Arcadia, Atalanta speaks in an old fashion manner. She has the same egotism and view on life and death as a wild animal, so it is natural to her to steal food to live. However, she will help any child left behind as much as she can, as gratitude for the care she received herself. The reason she is obsessed over children is due to her own origins. The despair she felt as a baby was just that strong. She would happily throw away her own life to become a stepping stone to realizing a world where all children are saved. Her wish to the Holy Grail is for a world where every child can be raised with love. Because it concerns her previous established wish of "saving all children", she will probably cooperate with her Master in an assertive manner. Her favorite dishes are apples and meat. It is suggested for one to sometimes try to earn her good mood with an apple pie. Atalanta is fundamentally stubborn because of her wish for the salvation of all children in the world. Due to her nature of being brought up together with animals, she is an extreme realist except when against children. Her outlook on life and death is more severe than a human being's, basically not showing any mercy towards the weak... provided that, children are excluded. Obviously, she likes children, including their smiles, and she would dislike those who hurts children the most. While she does not really have any regrets, she finds it a shame that she was not gifted with children due to swearing a vow of chastity, as well as the fact that she wasn't cherished much by others. Atalanta embraces the grand desire of saving all children in the world. Because of that, taking an unsparing attitude towards her Master, in the situation where she does not catch sight of her Master having a zeal in obtaining the Holy Grail, she will even slay her Master. Nonetheless, if one goes along with her entirely and properly while respecting her dream, she will even probably hand over a golden apple... Well, speaking of faults, in regards to unfaithfulness in comparison with other Greek heroes, she deals with that fault in a strict manner. Concerning the golden apple, the forbidden fruit of the gods that promises immortality, it was once used on Atalanta during her race in her third tale she was famous for, and she had stopped as a result, losing control over herself. If this is used, any human being would stop in their tracks, reach for the fruit, and try to eat it, causing their rationality to fade. It is a conditioned response, similar to how one will retract their hand when touching something hot, a response carved deeply into their bodies. And the same goes for Atalanta, where she forgot about the race and stopped completely. That is precisely why she will hold onto this golden apple and not give it to anyone unless they have a need of something like this, such as mentioning that her Master is free to use the golden apple against her during a footrace. She would then ask if they are prepared as they should know the "consequences" for defeating her. Atalanta's distrust of men became extremely strong due to her third tale in particular. After all, to Greek warriors at the time, battle was both an offering to the gods and a way of trampling over others. Atalanta liked none of these warriors since they acted more violent than necessary when they hunted. However, there was one man named Peleus who she was fond of, for he was the only one who approached her with a humble attitude. Moreover, when she became an Argonaut, she interacted with this fellow companion, who was the father of Achilles. A modest young man who cannot watch the egoism of heroes in Greek Mythology, it was a point that was something for Atalanta to reasonably think about. Atalanta has no reaction to Achilles' advances, showing nothing of embarrassment, surprise, or even anger. Without reacting at all, such words of courtship have no meaning after having lived in the wild alongside beasts; however, Atalanta does seem to be affected with the view of others, such as how Shakespeare had suggested in writing a love poem for her and Achilles, which she scowled unpleasantly at the idea as opposed to how Achilles was quick to joyfully agree to the offer. Despite this, Achilles had seemed to at least formed a bond of some level with Atalanta where the two are usually found together while passing time, or when they exchanged glances as a way to convey each other's thoughts; aside from romantic subjects, they seem to agree in other matters such as how the two tried to convince Shirou Kotomine, who they originally thought was a normal Master, to avoid fighting alongside them. History Main Skills and Equipment Taurpolos: Bow of Heaven: A bow gifted to her from Artemis, it's longer than she is tall and boasts extraordinary power. When drawn to its limits, its power surpasses A-rank attacks. Phoebus Catastrophe: Complaint Message on the Arrow: A "complaint letter" requesting for divine protection, sent to the moon goddess Artemis and the sun god Apollo, fired into the sky as two arrows. After the two arrows pierce the clouds, a faint light slowly fills the sky and calls upon a torrential rain of arrows upon her enemy. A single arrow can easily pierce Avicebron's golems, but Servants have the strength and speed to deflect or dodge; while their individual damage is low, their true power comes in their sheer numbers. However, Atalanta can limit her range to focus it onto a single enemy, vastly increasing its strength. When utilized like this, it is capable of easily reducing even Servants as strong and durable as Spartacus to a near-death state. Agrius Metamorphosis: Boar of Divine Punishment: The pelt of the Calydonian Boar, a Monstrous Beast that Artemis released upon the Earth, and that was killed by Atalanta. After killing it, she took its pelt as a spoil of war, leading to a period of great discord. The pelt is a cursed Noble Phantasm that grants the power of the long-dead Calydonian Boar to whoever wears it, turning Atalanta into a "Monstrous Human". It seals her bow, Tauropolos, and all her parameters save for Luck increase. Atalanta also gains the equivalent of A-rank Mad Enhancement and Transformation, allowing her to transform the pelt into bird wings and fuse with her bow to fire arrows made from her own magical energy, but she loses most of her sanity in the process. It is essentially an act of self-destruction, and cannot be used in a regular Holy Grail War. Class Skills: *'Independent Action': The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. Atalanta's A-rank Independent Action allows her to act even without a Master and stay in the world for up to a week without one. However, when it comes to the use of high-cost Noble Phantasms, backup from one's Master is necessary. *'Magic Resistance': An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Atalanta's D-rank Magic Resistance can only cancel Single-Action spells. Personal Skills: *'Aesthetics of the Last Spurt': A skill derived from legends in which Atalanta always let her opponents run ahead of her in footraces, and yet always won. By allowing her opponent to take the first move, Atalanta can analyze their options and pass them by swiftly. *'Caledonian Hunt': A skill whose canon effects are currently unknown. *'Crossing Arcadia': A skill that allows for high-speed movement across a battlefield by rapidly jumping over any obstacles, including opponents. Relationships *Ruler - Atalanta develops a deep grudge against Jeanne during the events of Fate/Apocrypha when the latter exorcises Jack the Ripper. *Rider of Red Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Servant Category:Heroic Spirit Category:Archer-class Servant Category:Fate/Apocrypha Characters Category:Antagonist